Magic
= Magic = Introduction Magic is the skill of using spells, aimed at combat situations, teleportation or skilling. The Magic skill uses runes to cast these spells, and that's why Runecrafting is one of the most common skills involved with the Magic skill. Magic also involves use of enchantment spells on jewellery made by the Crafting skill, indirectly involved as well. There are many spells that grant Magic experience. Most combat spells that directly inflict damage on a foe also give Hitpoints experience, just like every other combat skill. Enchantment spells and other spells that do not affect combat, like alchemy, do not give Hitpoints experience. As one's Magic level increases, he/she will be able to cast more spells and do more magical damage. Players will also be able to wear more powerful wands, staffs and better magic equipment when their Magic level increases. The runes that are required to cast any spell can be obtained from the rune shop Rune Emporium or created with the Runecrafting skill. There are currently three magic spellbooks available in Trinity: the Normal spellbook, the Ancient spellbook and the Lunar spellbook. Normal spellbook The normal spellbook is the standard spellbook of Trinity. It contains spells of any type: combat spells, teleportation and skill spells alike. Just like you receive experience for each damage point done, you will also get more base experience for casting higher leveled spells. All combat spells of the normal spellbook can also be autocast with most normal staves, like a Water staff. The way combat magic spells grant you xp is the same as for range and melee: you gain 80 xp per hit. You will not gain any magic experience if you splash or hit zero with a magic spell. You will not get extra experience for casting a higher leveled combat spell, but a higher level spell will be able to hit more, thus granting you more experience than a low level spell. Note: All spells that are not in the table above, do not work. Ancient spellbook Players can switch their current spellbook to the Ancient spellbook by talking to the Dark mage in Draynor village or in Edgeville. The Ancient spellbook only contains combat spells and teleportation spells. The Ancient spellbook starts off at 50 Magic, rather than having spells at level 1 available. The combat spells are very useful because some of them can attack multiple targets at once, very handy in multizones and training, and all of them have additional effects other than the damage they deal (if the effect is successful the spell will display an extra animation effect around the target). The Ancient staff, sold by Zaff's Superior Staffs!, and the Elemental staff are the only staves that you can use to autocast Ancient combat spells. Lunar spellbook The Lunar spellbook contains only spells directed at skills and teleportation spells. There are a few spells that can affect combat, like Vengeance and Potion share, but they do not directly inflict damage. Every Lunar spell requires some Astral runes, special runes that cannot be bought or created in the common ways. You can change your current spellbook to the Lunar spellbook by talking to Meteora in Al-Kharid, Falador or Edgeville. Be aware of the fact that if you cast a Support spell or a Group teleport from the Lunar spellbook, your target(s) must have Aid on in their settings. If a Group teleport is used, the target(s) have to accept this teleport first before they will be teleported. Note: All spells that are not in the table above, do not work. Magical weapons and staves A list of all weapons and staves that require a certain Magic level to use or grant a user offensive Magic bonus. When wearing any of these weapons the player can select an offensive spell to autocast from any spellbook. Magical armour A list of all robes and other equipment that require a certain Magic level to use or provide magical bonuses.